Les Chardonnières
Chardonnières (Kreyol: Chadonyè) is a commune in the Southern department of Haiti. It is the second largest city and also the seat of the Chardonnières Arrondissement, with a population of 25,240 as of the 2015 census. It is the largest producer of grapes in Haiti. Chardonnères was incorporated as a commune in 1817. ]] Chardonnières, a coastal town of the Southern department, has three communal sections and a district, the district of Randel. The city center is located on the Coteaux Road at Tiburon, and has the name given to its cove, which serves as a dock for neighboring dwellings, because of the sea urchins known as chardon, which are found there. The port is not open to foreign trade and There is only handful of houses It sits at sea level, its dominant relief is the plain for the city and the hills for the district of Randel and the communal sections. The climate of the town is either hot or cool, depending on the geographical area. The inhabitants of the municipality of Chardonnières bear the name of Chardonné. History Chardonnères gave birth to General Gilles Bénech, who distinguished himself in the war of independence. This village was successively taken by the government troops and by the Southern Cacos in 1869. In May, they won a decisive victory over General Saint-Jacques who fled and stopped only the Cahouane. Salnave, in his bulletins, attributed his de facto to his ammunition which was damaged by the sea water. In 1802, the government donated $ 1,000 to build its church. The law of April 23, 1817 and that of October 17, 1821, classified this village to a number of parishes. Geography Demograpphy The commune is responsible for the judiciary and late years, the school inspectorate and the bishopric of Les Cayes. Economy In terms of economic and financial infrastructure, Chardonnières has a hotel and two marketing cooperatives. There is no formal port, however two sailing boats ensure the transport of goods and passengers within the municipality and in other municipalities such as: Saint-Jean-du-Sud, Cayes and Port-au-Prince. Livestock, agriculture, trade and fishing are the main economic activities of the municipality. For products of first necessity and processing, the Chardonnesiens get their supplies in Les Cayes, Port-au-Prince, Les Anglais, and Tiburon. According to historical statistics, Chadonnières produced annually, on average, 300,000 pounds of coffee, 1,000 pounds of cotton, and 500,000 pounds of precious logwood. Bees are raised there and the sheep are numerous. Producer of Grapes Chardonniére is a primary grape-producing region. When France occupied Haiti, they discovered the grapes grown there could be made into a fine white wine, and French Kings had the grapes exported to France, eventually known as the Chardonnay grape. For Chardonniére residents, they hold the grape in high esteem, giving others these small tokens of appreciation to show their thankfulness for acts of kindness and generosity bestowed on them.http://www.haitiobserver.com/blog/city/chardonniere-a-town-in-haiti.html Festival of Grapes ]] For years, the Chardonnières Development Foundation (Fodech) has been organizing the Chardonnières Grape Festival in the Southern Department. This event, which aims to promote national culture in general and the revival of the national production of grapes in particular, while putting Chardonnières in the spotlight, is held with the support of the Knowledge Foundation and Freedom (FOKAL). Organizing members of the festival announce a rich program with conferences, debates, cultural activities, street entertainment and street cinema. Visitors will be able to visit an exhibition on the grapes, the various stages of its cultivation and its harvest, at 32, rue Gaétan, at the local Fodech in Chardonnières. 9,000 people had participated in the Festival in 2013 and in coming years, the organizers hope to welcome even more festival-goers, the Festival coinciding with July 26, date of the patron feast of St. Anne of the Chardonnières, should help to draw many festival-goers and vacationers. A promotional campaign is underway in the media across the country and on social networks. Chardonnières: The city of grapes, its riches and its vision Geography and environment ]] Neighborhoods Chardonniéres has four communal sections: Bony, Chardonniére, Dejoie, and Randal. Geography The township is bordered by the Massif de la Hotte Mountains on the northward, the town of Port-à-Piment on the east, and the Caribbean Sea lying southward. Port-au-Prince and Les Cayes lie further away. The sea almost completely surrounds Chardonniére, giving it an island-like feeling. The beaches are made of sand so white, it seems sugar-like. Not only does the town look out at vast vistas of water, but it has water coursing through it, the Rivierè Chardonniére. Because of the town's stunning natural beauty it is a tourist magnet, helping to fuel the local economy. Native Tongue The townspeople speak not French or Créole as one would expect, but Chardonniere, a name coined by visiting pirates, back in colonial days. Over time the language has undergone changes, incorporating words and phrases from Spanish, French, or Créole. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school inspection office. Three kindergarten, several primary schools, three secondary schools and one technical and vocational school have been inventoried in the commune. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Chardonnières. Two clinics with two nurses, three auxiliaries and thirty eight certified matrons have been identified. Utilities Regarding water resources, the town of Chardonnières has four rivers, sixteen sources of which three are collected and distributed, four ponds and a lagoon. There are no wells in the Commune, however, it has about nine public fountains equipped with at least 69 faucets, twelve public showers and one wash. The Commune of Chardonnières is not electrified. Culture Religion The municipality has a total of nearly forty churches Organizations The political parties represented in the commune are three. A grassroots organization and five farmer groups were also listed. Communication There is no telephone in the town. At the time of the inventory, the municipality began to receive materials for the opening of an office. The postal service exists and the mail is distributed by the postmen on foot or by bicycle. On the other hand, the commune has no radio station, no newspaper / magazine, no television station. Security For administrative and judicial infrastructures, Chardonnières does not have a representation of the National Police of Haiti (PNH). There are two peace courts and two registrars located in the city and in the Randel district. The commune does not have a prison. The garrison consisted of a gendarmerie companion of an administrative police of the National Guard on foot and on horseback from a Coteaux line artillery company, and the rural police. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the town has no library, museum, theater or cinema. The sports practiced are football (soccer), volleyball and basketball. Two Night Club / dancing restaurant and twenty gaguères have been inventoried in the commune. As far as cultural heritage is concerned, the Macaya Peak remains the only site in the commune. There are no known places or temples of vodun, but there are some hougans who sometimes perform ceremonies in their own homes. The town celebrates its patron saint (Ste. Anne) every July 26 and the district of Randel (St. Andrew) every November 30. .]] Neighborhoods References Chardonnières, my little world http://jamandrosy.centerblog.net/m/ Chardonnière and Tuyac waterfall https://okhaiti.com/chardonniere-tuyac-waterfall/ Michael Vedrine Category:Chardonnières Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Communes with 5 neighbors Category:Port town Category:Livestock production Category:Agriculture production Category:Fishing production Category:Wine production Category:Assorted fruit production